


Ramped up

by sloganeer



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-19
Updated: 2003-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drags the ramp back out to the driveway where Seth's waiting with his skateboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramped up

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=oc100. Challenge: skateboard/bike.

He's on his bike, waiting for Seth, riding circles and figure eights.

Sandy walks past. "Seth used to have a ramp, you know. Check the garage."

Ryan finds it. Just a couple pieces of beat-up plywood nailed together. But for the red marker doodles, it could be the same one Trey built for his bike - the one Ryan wasn't allowed to play with.

He drags the ramp back out to the driveway where Seth's waiting with his skateboard. They get in three jumps each before the thing collapses with a sharp crack.

Ryan sighs. "At least I got a turn."


End file.
